Modern inventory systems, such as those in mail order warehouses, supply chain distribution centers, airport luggage systems, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, face significant challenges in responding to requests for inventory items. To facilitate responding to such requests, many systems utilize automated components to assist human operators in performing actions.
In some systems, a human operator may be tasked with performing different inventory actions with respect to items (e.g., storing a first inventory item in one of many bins on one inventory holder and then storing a second inventory item in a particular bin on another inventory holder). Performing such inventory actions on an item may generally involve scanning at least one marker attached with the item. However, in many situations, there may be many markers attached with the item. Especially when considered collectively, individual mistakes and/or delay by the human operator in identifying what marker to scan, identifying a sequence of scanning markers, or scanning the incorrect marker may result in significant losses in efficiency, throughput, or other metrics of the inventory system. Accordingly, techniques and associated system components for reducing delays and errors in identification by human operators are desirable.